Referring to FIG. 1, an existing TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display) touch screen is illustrated. The TFT-LCD touch screen includes a display region 100 and a peripheral region 200, the display region is used for displaying images, and the peripheral region 200 is used for setting BUS lines (e.g. BUS lines A, B and C as shown in FIG. 1). These BUS lines are adapted to provide signals for the touch control lines, gate lines and/or data lines in the display region.
Currently, touch screens in high resolution are on the demand. The resolution of the touch screen is improved by increasing the number of the BUS lines, such as the 8 phase, 12/16 phase products. It can be understood that, the more the BUS lines, the more areas are occupied by the BUS lines. In other words, the BUS lines occupy more area of the peripheral region, and may even occupy half area of the peripheral region. It can be concluded that, in the existing touch screens, it is hard to achieve high resolution and narrow frame at the same time.
Accordingly, an array substrate, which is adapted to achieve both high resolution and narrow frame of a screen, is required.